1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an actuating element for levering a PC board in and out, and to a front system for a PC board, having at least one actuating element, an associated PC board, as well as a board support for receiving the PC boards with a front system in a manner for levering in and out.
2. Description of Related Art
An actuating element with an end piece for levering a PC board in and out is known from German Utility Patent Application 299 22 725.1 (Siemens), which can be connected with a PC board and has an actuating lever which is rotatably seated on the end piece.
Such known PC boards customarily have electrical indicator elements which display, for example, the operational state of an operating element of the front board and in this case are customarily separately integrated into the front plate of the front board. A separate installation space is thus required.